1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cotton gin suction pipes and more particularly to power assisted manual operation of traveling telescope pipe used in moving cotton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A telescope suction pipe was typically used on the outside edge of a cotton gin to pull cotton via a vacuum suction pipe from mobile cotton trailers or modules. An operator manually swung and pushed the telescope suction pipe over and through the cotton in the trailer. This was very hard work. One advancement included a traveling telescope. I.e., a horizontal leg of the suction pipe extending from the cotton gin could move back and forth. Then, the universal joint connecting the horizontal leg and vertical leg could be moved back and forth and it was not necessary to angle the vertical leg so great an angle from vertical to reach the cotton in the trailer. Units according to this design included a single roller which rolled along a straight beam so that the universal joint moved in an arc.
With the advancement of technology, remote controlled operations were developed whereby an operator would control a traveling telescope while sitting in a climate controlled room. However, remote controlled systems did not meet with universal acceptance because of the expense involved.
Mission Sheet Metal Company of Fresno, Calif., a division of Bush Hog-Continental Gin Company, Prattville, Ala. markets an electrically powered transverse traveling telescope having a universal jointed telescope head using a design whereby the horizontal leg is above an I beam frame. The Mission design has a telescoped horizontal leg so that the universal joint moves in a straight line.